Mag Agent
Mag agents are A.A.H.W members who have been magnified to about two-and-a-half times their regular size. It was shown in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation that the Agent Magnification Chamber can not only magnify agents, but also resurrect dead bodies. Mag may be a short term for 'magnified', suggesting the gargantuan size that the agents appear as. Mag Agent: Torture Mag Agent: Torture's appearance in Madness Consternation marked the debut of the mag agents. He resembles a gigantic l33t agent but with large stakes piercing his head in an "X" formation. Mag Agent: V2 The Mag Agent: V2 is the second version of the mag agent. Two Mag Agent: V2's appeared standing next to the Auditor at the end of Madness Consternation. In the following episode, these mag agents fought Jesus, but were both defeated relatively quickly. Mag Agent: V3 The Mag Agent: V3 is a third and possibly unfinished version of the mag agent. He wears a mask that resembles a duck bill in order to breathe. The Auditor awakened him prematurely through the same powers he used to enhance two A.T.P. engineers. However, despite this enhancement, the mag agent was defeated by the magnified Hank. Mag Agent: V4 The Mag Agent: V4 is the latest version of the mag agent to appear in the canon animations. They wear black suits like those of normal-size agents but instead of sunglasses, they have large, red visors covering most of their faces. Two of them were seen in Madness Abrogation, both of which were killed by Hank. Mag Agent: V5 The Mag Agent: V5 was only seen in the non-canon episode Incident: 110A. Unlike other mag agents, the Mag V5 was heavily armored, making him immune to gunfire. Jesus managed to knock off part of his armor before slicing his head in half and finally killing him by tearing out the brain. Mag Agent: N Mag Agent: N is a type of mag agent exclusive to the game Madness: Project Nexus. He is the final boss of Episode 1 in Story Mode. He wears a suit similar to that of agents but with darker, visible lapels. On his face, he wears bi-tech goggles and a gas mask. Mag Agent: Gestalt Mag Agent: Gestalt is a quasi-boss in Episode 1.5 of the Madness: Project Nexus Story Mode. He is an armored, magnified version of the abomination. Rather than using weapons, Gestalt attacks his foes by slamming them. Madness: Project Nexus 2 Mag agents planned to be bosses in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Among them are the Mag Bandit. Trivia *Madness Combat 7 is the only official Madness Combat animation in which two or more types of Mag Agents are seen in the same episode, they being Mag Agent: Torture and Mag Agent: V2, and one of only four official Madness flashes to have more than one Mag Agent. *Mag Agents and Demon Tricky are the only characters so far to be seen with fingernails. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2